What If Part Deux: What if Rodney Remembered
by IantojJackh
Summary: 'What if' Challenge. The line is What if Rodney remembered everything from when he was infected with Second Childhood. 11 Chapters up as of 1/17.
1. Remembering

A/N: Second piece to 'What if' Challenge. The line is What if Rodney remembered everything from when he was infected with Second Childhood (that includes the infamous Day 6 recording) This one came to be on my train ride to and from work. Luckily, I had something with me to write. Putting this one as a separate piece from the other piece. This is only going to be the one piece. Please read and review. Oh and it's 498 words.

* * *

Rodney sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the hospital bed, watching himself kick his feet back and forth. It was a nervous and bored tic as he impatiently waited for one last examination before being released. It had almost two weeks since he had be cured from Second Childhood and thanks to the overprotective Dr. Keller it had been a very long two weeks.

He did not expect to recall much about the time he was infected with the parasite. When he first woke up, the last clear memory he had was the night when he had beer with John on the pier. However, the last few days he had remembered a good portion of the three weeks he had been infected. It was terrifying to recall such a horrific decline, but it showed what he meant to his team. The three visited him every day, but they were not the ones who spent the most time with him. That award went to Jennifer. Rodney knew some of the time she had spent with him was strictly professional, but the nights she held his hand until he fell asleep or the way she would rub the back of his neck when he was scared. That did not fall into professional duty.

Then last night as Rodney laid in bed, dealing with the memories of losing the thing most precious to him: his mind, he remembered the recording they made on the sixth day of the video diary. He covered his face with his hands. _Why did you tell her that? Did she stay all those nights because she felt sorry for you? Being nice to the dying man._

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked with concern as she approached for the final exam.

The panicked Canadian gulped, "Fine." He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't try to hide anything or I'll keep you here a couple extra days," she warned lightly.

"I'm not hiding anything," Rodney was a bad liar.

"Rodney. What's going on? Are you really okay?" There was genuine concern on her face.

"I...um...I know you said I really would not remember anything from when I was sick, but...um...You were wrong. When we were making those videos... I might have said," his words were cut off when Jennifer placed a finger to his lips.

"Did you mean what you said?" A smiled formed on her lips.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I didn't say it because of..."

"Yes or no, Rodney?"

"Yes."

"I've got other patients to see. How about I bring dinner to your room later and we can talk about it," Jennifer gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smirked slightly.

Rodney watched her retreating back, mouth hung open. His lips flapped as they tried to find words. That was the last reaction he expected as his face turned red. _Jennifer just invited herself over for dinner. In your room. Not the mess hall, but YOUR room._


	2. Date Night?

A/N: I knew I said this would be a one-shot, but I could not resist writing this one. I know it is a little longer than the 500 words. It comes in at 581, but I couldn't cut any pieces out. Enjoy.

* * *

**Date Night?**

Rodney must have fallen asleep while reviewing Zelenka's briefings from when he was out of commissionbecause he was woken by the door chime. A quick look at the clock told him it was dinnertime. _Crap! _He had not planned on falling asleep_,_ but he must have been more tired than he thought and two weeks on the uncomfortable beds of the infirmary made his bed feel like a slice of heaven. The rushed scientist quickly tried to tame pieces of wild hair and it was too late to change out of the pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and yellow t-shirt he had on. "Hey," he tried to play it as nonchalant as possible.

Jennifer's smile grew bigger than it had already been when he opened the door. It was an adorable site with Rodney in pajamas and a few hairs sticking up in the back of his head. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were sleeping. I can come back later," she was slightly disappointed, but his health was most important.

Before he had a chance to respond, Rodney's stomach rumbled, "I don't think my stomach would like that." He tried to peak into the containers his companion bought. "What did you bring?"

"Hey, no peeking," she made her way into the room and placed the food on the table in front of the couch.

The meal was a tease as Jennifer had bought his favorite foods, but avoided talking about the subject she promised to talk about. Rodney wondered what game the coy doctor was playing. The conversation touched on many topics, but not about his words on the sixth day.

After the meal was finished, Jennifer cleared off the trays and sat down next to Rodney, "Here, you still have a few hairs sticking up." She reached up to tame the wild hairs and when she was done, Jennifer slid her hand to the back of his neck and rubbed as she did many times when he was sick.

A fond smile formed on Rodney's face at the gesture. It felt better than he had remembered now that he had a clear head. "Thank you," he said in a hushed tone.

Jennifer looked over to the credenza and saw his laptop opened on top, "Have any good movies?" she was purposely playing coy.

"Only have Saw," he knew it wasn't a date movie. Rodney was not sure what to classify this evening.

"Good enough," she finally removed her hand from his neck and sat on the edge of his bed. There was no reason that two adults could be on a bed and innocently watch a movie together.

McKay was confused at Jennifer's actions. _You're just friends. There is no other reason for this. She still feels sorry for you. _Rodney set up the movie and got into bed with Jennifer, making sure there was at least a foot and half of space between them.

About half way through the movie Jennifer started slowly inching back until her back was against Rodney's chest. She reached for his arm draped it over her shoulder and made sure the man did not move away. _Feels just right._

Rodney thought he had been imagining that Jennifer had been getting closer. His breath caught in the back of his throat and a smile broke out on his face when she put his arm around her, "What's that for?"

She gave him one of his smug smirks, "I thought showing was better than telling."


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Comes in at 498

* * *

**The Morning After**

John had not heard from Rodney since he was released from the infirmary and he was worried. He expected a call that Rodney was bored and wanted company, knowing that it would be another week or two before the scientist would be returning to his normal duties. Sheppard gave his friend until nine before he decided to check on him and make sure everything was okay. Radio calls went unanswered and knocking on the door was pointless. He knew McKay would be angry for him breaking in, but he just wanted to make sure Rodney was all right. When the door opened the sight before him was unexpected, but in a good way. "Way to go, McKay," he whispered to himself. Sheppard smiled at the sleeping couple on the bed, curled up together with Rodney's arm holding Jennifer close. Not wanting to disturb them, John quietly exited the room. He would have a long chat with Rodney later.

The first thing Jennifer became aware of before she opened her eyes was that she was not alone. There was a comforting presence next to her and a firm grasp around her midsection. _Must have fallen asleep during the movie. _This was the first time in a month that the doctor woke up feeling fully refreshed. "Rodney, wake up," she lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"Already up," Rodney whispered. He was too comfortable to think about moving. "Never thought Saw would be the type of movie to fall asleep to."

Jennifer shifted so she could face her bed mate and made sure he did not give up his hold on her. "How long have you been awake?" The dullness that clouded Rodney's eyes when he was sick was gone and back was the sparkle that reminded her of a sapphire shining in the light.

Rodney liked this position much better, "About a half hour. You looked too peaceful to disturb. So I let you sleep." He had heard John earlier, but ignored him.

"Hmm. Thanks for that," she burrowed her head against his shoulder. "Haven't slept that well in a long time," she knew a big part of that had to do with knowing Rodney was really going to be all right.

"After all you did for me this was the least I could do," he smiled, feeling ecstatic. "Do you want to get some breakfast with me?"

Jennifer was back to playing coy, "Are you asking me on a date, Dr. McKay?"

"If I did, would you say yes?" a hint of a smirk tugged at his lips.

"How about I meet you in the mess hall in twenty minutes and give you my answer," she placed a kiss on his cheek before wiggling from his grasp.

"Make it twenty five. I'll see you then," Rodney watched as Jennifer nodded and then left his room. If this was the start of something, he wanted to take things slow and make Jennifer feel like the special woman she was.


	4. Teasing

**A/N: Sorry this one comes in at 502. Enjoy**

* * *

Jennifer and Rodney enjoyed their breakfast together and made plans to spend time together after her shift. Rodney had a huge grin on his face as he watched Jennifer walk away, especially after she said she was looking forward to their third date.

John watched the female doctor walk away and saw the look on his friend's face. Couple that with what he saw an hour ago he knew it was time for some well placed teasing. "What do we have here, Meredith?"

The smile disappeared from the scientist's face, "What do you want?" He was not happy at the use of his first name and the disturbance of his happy moment.

"Nothing. I just came to see how you were doing. See if you needed help, but I see the good doctor's care extends past the infirmary doors," Sheppard smirked.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Rodney didn't like the insinuation hidden in John's words.

John shook his head, "You two looked cozy this morning. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rodney frowned, knowing exactly what his friend was trying to hint at, "We fell asleep watching a movie." It wasn't the details John wanted, but there wasn't more to tell and if there was he wouldn't tell.

"That's it?" John frowned. He knew for the last few months that Rodney had a thing for Jennifer and when he was sent 48,000 years into the future, the holo-Rodney said he and Jennifer had become a couple and now it seemed that in this timeline they were headed in that direction. If anything had happened last night, Rodney would not be able to keep it a secret...or would he?

McKay nodded, "That's it. She bought me dinner. We watched a movie and fell asleep."

"With your arm around her? What movie did you watch?" the Colonel continued to press for details.

"We watched Saw and what's the big deal that my arm was around her? We're friends. Nothing more." _Not yet, anyway. _Rodney scowled at Sheppard.

"And stayed that way all night? Just find it interesting. You'd tell me if something happened, right? Just want to make sure my little boy doesn't get hurt," John reached out to pinch Rodney's cheeks.

"Would you grow up," he slapped the annoying man's hand away. "It's for this reason that I won't tell you if anything happens."

"You know I'm only joking?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid. I'm not particularly fond of your brand of humor right now." He didn't want to jinx whatever it was he had building with Jennifer. If John were to learn the truth he would be teased mercilessly and he'd start to second guess things. It was best to keep his friend in the dark until he was sure what he and Jennifer had.

"How about a round of pool after dinner? Make up for me being an ass."

"Sorry have plans."

"With Keller?" John knew the grin on Rodney's face was a yes.


	5. Under the Stars

**A/N:** This is my happy piece that helped my mind get off the super sad piece from dwparsnip. This piece needed to be done, but finally had the inspiration to do so. Thanks:) Comes in a little long at 508 words. Please read and review.

* * *

**Under the Stars**

Jennifer was glad when her shift was finally over. It was close to eleven and she was exhausted and could hear bed calling to her, but she had plans with Rodney and she rather spend time with him. There was always time to sleep. "Rodney, come in," the tired woman tapped on her headset.

"You're finally done. Come find me," Rodney responded with a teasing tone.

"Find you?" she was amused and glad that he was in high spirits. "Can you give me a hint?"

"You know that alcove Sheppard likes to hit golf balls from? Well, that's where I am," he knew it wasn't really a hint as much as telling her where he was.

Jennifer smiled, "I know the place. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The physician showed up a few minutes later as promised and any problems she had vanished the moment she saw Rodney sitting on blanket. "Hey there," Jennifer approached him.

"Come and join me," Rodney offered his hand to the woman, a shy smile on his face

"How are you feeling today?" she took his hand and sat next to the smiling man. Jennifer shivered as their hands connected. It caused her cheeks to blush, seeing how perfectly her hand fit into his.

"Bored," he frowned. "I'm going stir crazy and it has only been two days," Rodney turned his gaze to the night sky and sighed. This was the first time since breakfast that he felt relaxed. "How was your day?"

"Busy. I thought it would never end, but knowing I was going to see you made it worth while," she did not mean tom vocalize that last thought, but Jennifer was glad she did.

"Really?" he was pleasantly surprised that he had been on her mind during the day.

"Tell anyone and I will deny it," Jennifer made sure Rodney knew she was teasing.

"My lips are sealed," Rodney made a zipper motion across his mouth. Even if he told anyone he was spending time like this with Jennifer, he doubted people would believe him. "You know when I was a kid I used to sit in the yard no matter how cold it was and look up at the sky for hours and wonder if there was anything out there. I never thought..."

Jennifer jumped in, "You never thought that years later you would be doing the same thing in another galaxy holding hands with someone who is equally crazy for you as you are for her." She gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Ah, yes...well. That's one way of putting it." It was music to his ears to hear Jennifer make that admission. No matter how intense the feelings between them, Rodney still wanted to take things slow. He respected her too much to rush into what his body ached for.

"I like the quiet," the content woman sighed, moving her head to Rodney's shoulder.

The silence was not awkward. It felt just right to sit close and watch as the night gave birth to day.


	6. First Day Back

A/N: This chapter kind of took on a life of its own and went way beyond the 500 words. It words kept on coming and did not stop. This is unbetaed so blame me and word processor for all mistakes. Enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

**First Day Back**

It was Rodney's first day back to normal duties and he was already complaining about going on a mission. "When I was told I could go back to regular duties I didn't think you would make me go off world so soon," he whined and shifted the pack on his back.

"Welcome back, McKay. Don't worry it's standard recon. Nothing too strenuous on your first day back," John teased his friend. He then leaned over and whispered, "Besides you get a free exam from Doc Keller when you get back."

McKay rolled his eyes, "Well, yes. Let's get going." He refused to give into Sheppard's prodding and pointed toward the open wormhole. "Are you ready?"

Sheppard nodded and the team headed through the gate. The mission was supposed to last six hours, but the off world activation alarm sounded three hours later with John requesting a medical team to meet them at the gateroom.

Jennifer's heart fell into her stomach when she heard that Colonel Sheppard was requesting a medical team. Her thoughts immediately went to that something had happened to Rodney and her worst fears were confirmed when Rodney came through the gate being supported by John and Ronon. The three men were soaking wet, but Rodney was the only one shivering violently. "What happened?" she tried to keep her panic in check.

"McKay lost his footing and fell into river. He was swept away before we could get to him. We got found him half a mile down river, holding on to a tree branch. The water was freezing," John explained as he looked over at Rodney who was shivering too much to talk.

"Get him to the infirmary and out of those wet clothes immediately," Jennifer ordered her staff before turning to John and Ronon. "I want you two to get checked out as well," she was not in the mood for their usual avoidance of post-mission exams. The physician was upset that on his first day back Rodney was injured. It seemed that luck was not on his side recently and she wanted to do something to change that.

An hour passed before Jennifer had a chance to check on Rodney and she found him hiding under the covers, "Hey, you. How are you feeling?" she touched his cheek and frowned at how cold it still felt. The worried physician was relieved that he was uninjured aside from a mild case of hypothermia.

Rodney managed a weak smile, "Like I will never be warm again."

_At least he's smiling. _"It's only a mild case of hypothermia. There isn't much we can do besides warm clothes and blankets. Your body has to do the rest." Jennifer played with the ends of his hair.

"Well it is taking it's sweet time. With the draft in this place and the flimsy covers, it's a wonder that I don't freeze to death here," Rodney sighed. "Here, feel my hand. Feels like an ice cube, doesn't it?" he held out his hand for her to touch.

The physician reached out for his hand and jumped back at how cold it was. Jennifer knew there was no reason for Rodney to stay in the infirmary. There was no risk of cardiac arrest or any other complications. "I have an idea to get you warm. Come on; time to get you out of here."

"What?" Rodney asked as his mind immediately went to dirty places. They had not even kissed yet and he wasn't sure what she was getting at. _She isn't thinking that. Get your mind out of the gutter, McKay. _

"I have a down comforter in my room. It will help you warm up and it's hypoallergenic. No need to worry about your allergies."

"Oh," Rodney felt like an idiot for the perverted thoughts. She just wanted to take care of him as she had done so often the past few months. "Thank you. You don't have to do this. This is going above and beyond your duties as a doctor," he was grateful for the offer.

"But it's not above the duties of a girlfriend," Jennifer carefully spoke those words, not wanting to scare him. Also, she said it low enough as to not be overheard. They had been going on _their dates_ for two weeks and it frustrated her that they had not kissed beyond a peck on the cheek.

_Girlfriend? _That word brought a huge grin to his face. There was more to their dates than just enjoying each other's company. "I need to stop by my room and get warmer clothes."

Ten minutes later the couple arrived at Jennifer's quarters after the stop at Rodney's.

"You can change in the bathroom and I'll get the comforter from the closet."

"The warmer clothes help a little," Rodney pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up to cover his head as he stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped a moment to enjoy the sight of Jennifer spreading the comforter across the bed. "Nice choice in sleep attire," he was amused at her Hawkgirl pajamas, her hidden inner nerd was coming out. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" the scientist was suddenly hit with a bad case of nerves.

Jennifer blushed, as Rodney looked her over. It had been a while since she had seen someone look at her with such adoration. "I would not have offered if I wasn't. I trust you, Rodney," the physician trusted him not to take advantage of the situation. There were plenty of chances the last two weeks that he could have tried something, he didn't, and there was no reason to think this night would be any different.

"I always knew you had a hidden nerd side to you," he laughed, getting under the warm covers. It meant a lot to hear that she trusted him.

"Really now?" Jennifer teased as she got into bed next to him. It was a little too warm for her liking, but getting Rodney warm again was her top concern. "Better?" she asked as she took one of his cold hands between her warm ones. "How's that?"

Rodney nodded, starting to feel warmer already. "I owe you for this," he drew the covers closer.

"You do," the physician said with a smirk. "Try not to give me reason to worry about you so much. Falling into a river on your first mission back, how did you manage that?"

The scientist looked embarrassed, "I was looking at my tablet and I slipped on wet leaves."

"You mean you weren't paying attention to where you were walking?" Jennifer shook her head as she moved closer to the man sharing her bed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Pretty much," he admitted. A bad habit that could get him into serious trouble.

"Oh, Rodney," she slid her arm around Rodney's waist. The closer Jennifer got she could feel him shivering slightly. "You've got to be more careful. You realize that I can't be the one to treat you anymore."

Normally, Rodney would have panicked, but he was calm about it. "Has to do with me being your boyfriend? If that's the reason I guess I will have live with it," he said with a dramatic eye roll. "Does this mean we are making us official?"

"I was just thinking that since we've been going on these dates for the past two weeks and sometimes having more than one date a day that it was the next logical step, but if you would rather not have us dating I did get an offer from one of your new scientists for a date. I had to decline. You are much better looking than him," Jennifer played to his ego.

That got Rodney upset, "Who was it? Who would be that stupid? Tell me his name so I can put him on overnight duty for the remainder of his time here."

She smirked, "Does it really matter, Rodney? Do I need to remind you that you are the one here with me? The one I'm taking care of? The one who i have my arm around. The one I want to call my boyfriend," she found it adorable when he was worked up like this. Their faces were less than two a inches apart and could feel each other's breath.

Jennifer's words only temporarily placated Rodney's anger. He would find out which of the newest moron was dumb enough to have asked Jennifer out. "You don't have to remind me," his face was flushed and was feeling warm by this point. "I get it."

Rodney could no longer resist having Jennifer's lips that close to his. He had held on for two weeks and now the temptation was too great. She had called him her boyfriend and thought the time was right. Their lips first met in a closed lip kiss and as Rodney pulled away an annoyed sigh escaped Jennifer's mouth, "What?" He wondered if he did something wrong. His body cried out for more, but his head stopped him.

"Took you long enough," a small smile formed. It was sweet for a first kiss and Jennifer hoped that it would not take that long for a second kiss.

He was flustered by her reaction, "I...I'm sorry. I did not want to rush things. I didn't want you to think that I was being this nice to get into your pants. Not that I don't want that to happen. I mean I do. Eventually when we are both ready for it to happen and not a minute sooner. Because rushing into that is a big big mistake and can ruin a relationship. You are very special and I don't..." Rodney was silenced when Jennifer placed her hand over his rambling mouth.

"Rodney," Jennifer said with a grin. She was touched when he said he wanted to wait until they were both ready. A few of her past relationships were over the minute the guy got want they wanted from her. The blonde knew that with her Rodney was different and the fact she had voiced the fear she had made her feel completely at ease with him. There would be no pressure from him and they could let their relationship progress naturally. "I know that. I meant it when I said I trust you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Just don't take another two weeks to kiss me again," she removed her hand from his mouth.

"How's two minutes?" the physicist asked with a smirk as she started counting down from two minutes. Rodney only got thirty seconds into the count before they both started laughing. "How about now?" he said between laughs.

"Now is good."

Rodney pulled Jennifer in for a kiss that he hoped that she would not forget anytime soon. His hand caressed her cheek before tangling in her blonde tresses. He felt her arm tighten around his waist, pulling the two closer together. Time all but stopped for the moments during the intense embrace.

Both pulled away minutes later, faces flushed and breathing ragged. Their expressions said that this was a kiss that would never be forgotten.

"Wow!" Jennifer fanned her face.

"Wow is right," Rodney was definitely not feeling chilled anymore.


	7. The Newbies

A/N: Please review and advise. Spoilers for The Shrine. What if Rodney remembered everything from when he was infected during Second Childhood? Thank you to all that have been leaving reviews so far.

* * *

**The Newbies**

Rodney peeked over the open lid of his laptop, spying on the two new scientists that came with the Apollo's last trip a week ago. He was trying to figure which of them was the one who had asked Jennifer out; the short dishevelled man who could easily pass as a relative of Radek's or the tall muscular man with black curly hair. "Has to be the Radek clone, not the Sheppard with curly hair."

"What Radek clone? Curly hair and me?" John had been watching Rodney spy on the two men for a minute before he decided to see what his friend was doing besides pretending to be working. He laughed as he obviously caught the other man off guard.

The distracted scientist jumped at the sudden presence behind him, "That's not funny." Rodney turned to face the would-be comedian. "What do you want?"

"Wondering what happened to you last night? I went to keep you company and you were gone. So where did you go?" Sheppard had a good idea where the Canadian had spent the night, but he wanted to see if Rodney would admit it.

"Does it matter?" McKay turned his attention back to the newbies who were chatting among themselves.

John shrugged, knowing Rodney was not going to budge. He had been free with the information when he was with Katie and now with Jennifer he could not get a hint at the progression of whatever was going on between the department heads. "Already plotting against the new guys? Did one of them blow something up already?"

Rodney sighed, "Not yet." He was trying to hear what they were saying and his ears perked up when the curly haired one mentioned Jennifer.

"I can't believe she turned me down. That has never happened before. What is wrong with her? Is she a prude or something?" the dark haired man complained.

John looked over at Rodney and knew why he was spying, "I get it now. You need to make a move before it's too late. I think his ego beats yours."

The idiotic words made Rodney angry and he slammed his hand on the metal table, "This is not high school. There is no need to cry like a girl because you were turned down for a date by the hot doctor. Boo hoo hoo for you. Get over it. It's not the end of the world. Now get back to work."

The two young scientists were shocked by their boss' outburst, thinking he had not heard their conversation.

"Not as if you have a chance with her," the egotistical young man muttered. He did not appreciate being berated as if he was a child even if he acted like one.

Rodney could only laugh as the man had no idea of the truth, "You have much to learn. Now get over yourself and concentrate on your work unless you want to be working overnights for the next year. This is not gossip time. It is work time and when it is work time you will do just that." McKay sighed heavily as he hated that sometimes he had to play babysitter for the wet behind the ear scientists. "When did I become a babysitter?"

"You were with her last night, weren't you?" John dropped his voice so only Rodney could hear him.

McKay shrugged and smirked. He could give an answer without speaking a word, but after a long pause, he spoke. "Someone had to get me warm," he saw the look John was giving him. "It's not like that. She has a hypoallergenic down comforter."

"Only friends, my ass. Friends let friends borrow said comforter. Not have them share the comforter in her room," Sheppard smirked.

Rodney became flustered, "I never said I spent the night."

"And you didn't deny it. You know you can shut up Curlylocks by telling him that doc is already seeing someone. You two are seeing each other as more than friends? John put quotes around his last words.

The annoyed scientist rolled his eyes, "Well, she is no longer going to be my treating doctor." That gave John the answer he had been looking for without giving him a straight yes or no. "And you will keep your mouth shut. This isn't to be public knowledge."

"Your secret is safe with me," John smiled as he started to walk away, giving his friend thumbs up.


	8. Tracker

**A/N Unbetaed, like all my shorter chapters. Mistakes are mine. Enjoy this chapter. Please read and review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Tracker**

Rodney was in a very good mood as he headed toward the gate where he was supposed to meet Jennifer. It was supposed to be an easy mission for a medical follow-up on M33-985 and it would give the couple the freedom to have some alone time without sneaking around. His good mood instantly vanished when he saw Ronon waiting at the gate with Jennifer. The confused scientist gave his girlfriend a questioning look.

Jennifer shook her head and gave Rodney an apologetic look. "Sorry," she mouthed when Ronon had his back to her.

The angry scientist went to grab one of Jennifer's equipment bags and struggled with it until the muscular man nudged him out of the way.

"Here take this," Ronon gave him one of the smallest bags.

Rodney grumbled to himself. _Just emasculate me, why don't you_. "Thanks," he offered meekly, but the other man was already through the gate. "Just great," he was officially in a bad mood.

Once on the planet, Jennifer let Ronon get several steps ahead of her and grabbed Rodney's arm to talk to him, "Are you okay?" his mood change since he arrived in the gateroom was not hard to miss.

Sarcastic Rodney was the first to reply, "Why wouldn't I be? Why doesn't he just castrate me so he could further emasculate me? And what is he doing here anyway? I thought it was supposed to be just us." His anger would not be what it was if Ronon had not tried to show him up in front of Jennifer. It was humiliating, whether intentional or not, to be made to look incompetent the way he did.

Jennifer bit the inside of her cheek, "He just showed up and said he was coming. I tried to convince him not to come, but he didn't take the hint." She was sure Ronon was clueless as to the trouble he had stirred up by coming and unintentionally hit a nerve with one of Rodney 's insecurities.

"Because subtlety is something he is good at," the physicist rolled his eyes. "Look at him, trying to show off carrying all those bags," Rodney could not hide the disgust in his voice.

_He's jealous. _"You think that impresses me?" Jennifer gave his arm a gentle squeeze and fought the urge to kiss away any of his insecurities, but neither were ready to make their relationship known the general population of Atlantis. "There is someone who impresses me much more and that's..." she said with a big grin, but was cut off by Ronon calling to both of them.

Ronon could only hear the hushed murmurs of the conversation, but they were trailing too far behind for his liking. He thought it was odd for McKay to volunteer for a mission like this, but in the month and half since his recovery from Second Childhood, he thought Rodney seemed different and rarely saw the scientist outside of meetings or missions. "You two need to keep up," Ronon looked back at the two who were ten yards behind him.

"Pardon us if our strides are not are not in line with keeping up with you," Rodney made his annoyance clear. A piercing glare from Jennifer kept him silent for the rest of the walk to the village.

Once the trio arrived at the village, things deteriorated rapidly and when Jennifer was kidnapped, Rodney was beside himself with worry. At every turn Ronon made him feel incompetent, knocking his reliance on technology. He was tempted to remind the burly man that he was a scientist and as a scientist technology was his expertise. Voicing those thoughts would only cause further tension and finding Jennifer was the top priority and his only concern. Rodney's inner voice wanted to scream and place the blame on the Satedan because if Ronon had not come none of this would have happened. That was the scenario that the Canadian had run over in his head and every time Dex was to blame. He had convinced himself that had it only been the two of them, Rodney would have waited outside the house and who ever took Jennifer would not have had taken her and if he did that he would have been kidnapped too. Then that way, at least they would be together and Rodney would know she was okay.

The worry only increased when the Wraith showed up and Rodney started to think he was never going to see Jennifer again. The rest of the time on the planet was a blur between dodging the traps from the runner and trying to deal with the Wraith and no one had the time to process what had gone on until they were safely back in Atlantis.

It was not until Jennifer emerged from his bathroom a few hours after their return to the city that Rodney was able to fully relax, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Jennifer nodded as her arms encircled Rodney's waist. "I don't want to be alone tonight," her head came to a rest on his chest. During the time that Kiryk had her, she relied on adrenaline to survive and then her attention was on taking care of Celise. Now that the adrenaline was starting to subside, the reality of what happened was taking its toll and Jennifer wanted to be in her safe place, which was exactly where she was; in Rodney's arms.

"That's what I'm here for," he kissed the top of her head and soon Rodney's arms were holding the woman tight. "Do you need me to get you anything?" the worried boyfriend asked.

"Just you."

"Are you sure? Anything else?"

"Positive," Jennifer nodded. For the next few moments she just wanted to enjoy the warmth and comfort of Rodney's embrace. After a few minutes, a smile tugged at the physician's lips.

The smile was contagious, "What's the smile for?"

"Just thinking it was time to share my secret with you," she placed several kisses along his jaw. Jennifer had known it for some time now, but after today it was the right time to let Rodney know.

Rodney frowned, not sure what she was going to tell him, "You mean besides taking sparring lessons from Ronon?" the jealously was starting to show again.

"I only took those lessons because I had to do something those nights you worked late," she placed a kiss behind Rodney's ear. "My secret is that... I love you," Jennifer whispered into the man's ear. She could feel the smile form on his face. It was the first time since Rodney's recording that either of them spoke those three words.

Hearing those words made any jealous feelings vanish in an instant. "That's your secret?" the grin on Rodney's face was not going to disappear anytime soon. "I love you too and I hope I'm not dreaming."

"If it is, then this is a shared dream. This is reality, McKay," she felt an enormous relief to get those words off her chest. "If you still think this is a dream, I can pinch you to show its not."

A year ago, Rodney never thought hearing those words could bring him such joy. They had been said in previous relationships, but never did it have the effect on him as they did when Jennifer said them. "Can you say it again?" he asked with an impish grin.

"If I must," Jennifer said with a teasing grin. "I...love...you...Rodney...McKay!" Each word was followed by a quick kiss on the lips.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Next up is a follow up to Lost Tribe. From this point so of the chapters will use S5 episodes as springboards to keep somewhat of canon.


	9. After The Lost Tribe

A/N: Beginning dialogue taken from Gate World and the rest is mine. Enjoy! Unbetaed. Mistakes are mine

* * *

**Chapter 9- After The Lost Tribe**

Jennifer walked with a rush in her step as she headed toward Rodney's lab. The last three weeks had been crazy for the couple, first there was what happened to her on M33-985 and most recently with the Wraith on the Daedalus and Rodney being taken hostage by rogue Asgard, she wondered what was else was going to go wrong. That thought weighed heavy on her mind and she was ready to take her relationship with Rodney to the next level. Before the nervous woman left the infirmary, she grabbed the small square wrapper from the cabinet so there would not be any little accidents. Keller was about to make the final turn to get to the labs when Ronon caught up with her.

"Hey!" The Satedan jogged to catch up with the rushed physician. He started to see the woman differently since their almost kiss months ago and recently with the sparring lessons and then most recently what happened on the Daedalus, maybe she him in a similar way that he did her.

"Hey," she really was not in the mood for small talk. After the Wraith incursion on the Daedalus, the burly man made her uncomfortable.

"You all done for the day?" Ronon asked.

"Uh, Doctor Cole's taking my shift, yeah." Jennifer replied. _And I'm going to try to seduce my boyfriend._

That was the news the warrior wanted to hear, "Wanna get something to eat?"

She winced slightly at the awkwardness, "Um, uh, listen. Um, I'm really glad you came on the mission. I mean, without you there, we'd probably all be dead." Jennifer smiled slightly, trying to find a way to put him down easy. She started to fiddle the prophylactic in her pocket. "But ... I just wanna be clear, because, um ..." she did not think this would be as awkward if she was not seeing one of his teammates. "I just want you to know that, uh, I'm kind of ... seeing someone." _And it's pretty serious. _She was not ready to say whom.

"So?" Ronon covered his disappointment well.

"I just didn't wanna give you the wrong ..." her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I didn't ... I just, um, I just wanted to get something to eat. I'll just see if Sheppard or McKay want to join me," he knew the last line was unnecessary, but said it to show he had other options.

_Rodney is mine for the night. You can have John. _"Okay," Jennifer replied quietly before walking off.

* * *

Ronon sulked off toward the mess hall, not pleased with being turned down. It had been worth the chance and thought he must have read the situation wrong.

"Hey, buddy. There you are. Where you headed?" John caught up with his teammate.

"Going for something to eat. You want to come?"

"Was headed there anyway. Was that Keller I saw leaving?" Sheppard looked to see where the blonde physician had gone, but he had a good idea where she was headed.

Ronon nodded, "Yeah. She had someplace she was in a rush to get to," a small frown crossed his face. "Are you friends with her?" he wondered if John knew if there was truth to her words or if she was using an excuse.

John shook his head, "Not really." But he had a feeling that once her relationship with Rodney became public knowledge that he would be getting to know Jennifer better. "Why?"

Dex shook his head, "I kinda of asked her out and she said she was seeing someone. Was just wondering..."

"She is seeing someone," he replied. John had not asked Rodney about Jennifer since confirmed they were seeing each other two months ago, but the physicist's and physician's absence from meals told him things were going well.

"Ah. Okay," was the only thing Ronon said. "You know who it is?"

"Can't say. Made a promise."

* * *

Rodney had been working on some calculations for the new gate when he got a cramp in his backside. "Ow," he jumped off the stool and started to clench and unclench his butt cheeks to try to get rid of the cramp. After a minute, he succeeded and sat back down.

Jennifer had witnessed Rodney's little _dance_ and was very amused. Once he sat down, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Can I see those moves without the pants on?" she rested her chin on the top of his head. This was the first time she had a chance to see him since they returned Atlantis and Rodney was out of the Asgard suit and she was relieved he was being himself.

"I...umm... I got to finish these calculations," he was having difficulty concentrating with Jennifer's arms around him.

"Do it in the morning," she let go of his shoulders and spun the stool around so they could be face to face. The weary expression was written all over his face, "Or better yet have someone else do it." Jennifer cupped his face between her hands.

"Someone else?" Rodney asked unsure that was a good idea. "Why would I do that?"

A sly smirk grew on her face, "A better offer came along?" The frisky woman lowered her head to his and their lips connected in a rough and passionate kiss.

"Oh..." Rodney quickly caught on or so he thought. "Just how much of a better offer?" he asked with a coy smirk.

Jennifer pulled the wrapped condom from her pocket to show him, "Better enough?"

That caught the physicist off guard, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, I don't want to waste anymore time." Jennifer closed the space between them so she was almost sitting on Rodney's lap. "I want to. I'm ready," she said with absolute certainty. In the last couple of weeks, they had done more than just kissing and always stopped short of making love, but tonight Jennifer did not want to stop. "Are you ready?"

There was no way Rodney was going to turn down an offer like that. "I am," he said quietly. He was more than ready to make love for the first time. Sex, he had before where he only cared about his needs, but now it was all about Jennifer.


	10. Fun in the Mess

a/n: Please enjoy. Unbetaed. Please read and review. Redone to be more T friendly.

**Chapter 10- Fun in the Mess Hall**

John used a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he left the gym with Ronon, "Want to grab some breakfast before the mission briefing?" The tried man noticed an increased intensity from his sparring partner during their sparring session.

"Sure," Ronon answered simply. "Is something wrong?" he asked about the colonel's excess perspiration.

Sheppard shook his head, "I should be asking you that. Warn me next time you are trying to get out some extra aggression." He had an idea where it was coming from and he prayed that it would not get worse when he found out whom the pretty physician was involved with. "It's about Keller, isn't it?"

"Why would it be?" the burly man shrugged. It had been the first time in his memory that a woman had turned him down and it was a bit of bruise to his ego. "Maybe a little," he finally allowed after a pointed glare from his companion.

John winced knowing he had to ask the question for the benefit of future team relations, but first he wanted to ease into it, "You aren't the only one she has turned down recently. You know that newish scientist that kind of looks like me, Jennifer turned him down as well. If you are this worked up over being turned down, I'm kind of worried about how you are going to react when she goes public with her relationship. I will stay far from you that day." He laughed a little uneasy.

Ronon stopped and put his hand across his friend's chest, "Is that your way of saying it's you?"

"What? No," he was shocked the question was asked.

"A woman then? Teyla?" Dex knew he was pulling at straws. It was obvious John was hiding something and it had to be someone who Sheppard was close with to have made a promise not to say anything.

"No," John shook his head. His teammate was missing the obvious. There was one member of their team that he did not ask about. _But he screams like a woman sometimes._

"Then just tell me. We are supposed to be friends," Ronon had enough of the evasiveness.

_Rodney is also my friend and I enjoy hot showers, which he will probably cut off if I tell before they are ready._ "You aren't my only friend. You know certain trip that was supposed to be simple, but turned out to be anything but, last month. It wasn't meant to be only a medical follow up." The hint could not be more obvious short of giving a name.

The Satedan was trying to figure out what John was telling him, but by the time he figured it out they had arrived at the mess hall and the answer became clear, "She's seeing McKay?" he pointed at the couple who was sitting alone at a table. Rodney had his head on table and Jennifer whispering in his ear with her hand up the back of his shirt. The crankiest member of their team was the last person Ronon had expected Jennifer to go for. "Are you sure?"

John nodded, "Positive. Does that look like only friends to you?"

Rodney had to drag himself to the mess hall for breakfast, but he did it with a big smile on face. Plus, he was not alone with tired body dragging. With their relationship firmly cemented and after the intensity of the previous they were ready to go public with their relationship.

He could only smirk smugly at the looks he and Jennifer got as they walked in, holding hands "So tired," the exhausted physicist dropped his tray to the table. "But so worth it," his head fell next to the tray.

Jennifer smiled, "Last night was amazing. Just in case you hadn't heard me say it before." She started to play with the hair on the top of his head.

"You likened me to a god several times. Never took you for the screamer type," a goofy grin slowly spread across his face. Rodney's ego was at an all time high at this moment.

The embarrassed physician looked around to see if anyone heard that, "Keep your voice down. Nobody needs to hear that," Jennifer squeezed her lover's thigh under the cover of the table.

He looked at her questioningly, "You tell me to keep my voice down, but you do that? That is fair, how?"

"Nobody can see what I'm doing," she played innocent and offered Rodney a piece of her toast.

Rodney gulped as she started to move into dangerous territory and looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching. _Wicked woman. _

"What are you thinking?" Jennifer leaned and pressed her lips against Rodney's ear.

The scientist was quickly losing all coherent thought, "Not much at this moment."

She was fighting how far to take this in the mess hall, "Just have to repay you for last night."Jennifer whispered as she used her free hand to scratch Rodney's back under his shirt.

"But here?" Rodney asked in a strained voice.

"Long night?" John asked as he approached the table with Ronon following not too far behind. "Late night working, Meredith?" he just wanted to irritate his friend.

The couple jumped away from each other, both a matching shade of crimson. They placed both of their hands on the table to show nothing was going on.

"Something like that," Rodney grumbled as he looked down at his food. He looked at John sheepishly and knew if his friend had any idea what he interrupted that McKay would never live this down.

"Mind if we join you?" Sheppard was oblivious to what he had interrupted.

Jennifer nodded her head, slightly glad someone had interrupted them. She would have probably finished what she had started if the two other men had not arrived, "Sure," her hand pointed to the empty chairs. The redness of her face was not going away anytime soon. It was unlike her to be so bold in public, but she was still riding the high of the heavenly events of the night before.

"Did we interrupt something?" John asked just to bother Rodney. It was obvious that they were not hiding their relationship anymore.

Ronon did not saw a word as he sat down. One would have to be blind not to see the happiness of the two department heads. The rumblings of jealously had to be pushed away as Rodney was his friend too. It was only right to be happy for a friend when they looked the happiest they had been since you have known them. That did not mean he had to like it and he would need to have a talk with the Canadian soon.

"My...breakfast," Rodney swallowed hard as he refused to look at his partner in crime.

"Okay..." John was not going to even ask, scared of the answer he would receive. "How are the two love birds this morning?"

"Tired," the two spoke in unison before they looked at each other and laughed uneasily.


	11. Outsiders

A/N: The last chapter of this story. Thought this was a nice place to end. The events take before and after the episode The Outsiders. Hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write/ Thank you for all your support and reviews. I am trying to tie up loose ends on some of the stories (this being one) so I can concentrate on some of my other pieces like my Music story and AU Quarantine works. Unbetaed so mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Outsiders**

Rodney struggled to stay awake during the mission briefing and he barely heard what the mission was. He vaguely recalled something about medical supplies and Carson. His eyes were half closed when a swift kick to his shin snapped him awake.

"Wake up, McKay," John hissed in a low voice. The last thing he needed on this mission was a sleepy Rodney. "Have some coffee," he pushed the entire carafe toward the drowsy man.

"Thank you for your concern, Colonel," the scientist was not happy about the kick to his shin, but it did its job and he was wide-awake now. "You know that is going to leave a bruise," Rodney grumbled as he got up from the chair. "Are we ready or not? He was cranky because of the lack of sleep and John pestering him. The physicist got up and headed toward the gateroom.

Ronon closely followed the tired man and grabbed Rodney's arm before he had a chance to head down the stairs, "Hold up there a minute, McKay." The burly man still had a hard time processing that Jennifer was with him. He wanted to make sure that the Canadian had his intentions in the right place when it came to Jennifer.

Rodney paused and looked between where the barbarian had his hand around his arm and Ronon's face. "What is it?"

"You hurt her and then I hurt you," the threat was simple and to the point. Ronon knew how things ended with his ex and he did not want to see Jennifer hurt in the same way. "This will not be on stun," he pointed to the gun at his side.

"Excuse me?" he was not taking the threat well. "I suggest getting your hand off of me," Rodney tried to wretch his arm free in an unexpected moment of boldness. He did not take lightly to being threatened.

"I'm serious, McKay."

The scientist cleared his throat, "I'm sure you are. I'll have you know that Jennifer only took those sparring lessons from you on nights I had to work late." _I was the first choice. You were only an afterthought and she still came to me after._

Ronon narrowed his eyes at the petty statement, realizing there was probably some truth to it. The Satedan raised his finger and poked the smaller man in the chest, "Don't do to her what you did with Katie."

* * *

Rodney looked the man up and down, surprised he strung so many words together at once, "Not that it's any of your business, but I have no intention of doing that." He was almost offended by the suggestion because deep down he knew what he had with Jennifer was very different from what he had with Katie. Things were easier when no one knew of their relationship, as the watchful eyes waiting for him to screw up were not upon him. "I think we be should be focused on the mission and not my personal life," the scientist's face was serious as he headed toward the gate. _He's not God's gift to women. Jennifer is with me because she loves me and wants to be with me. She could have her choice of anyone and I'm the one her heart chose. _Rodney had to remind himself of those facts in light of the Satedan expecting him to screw-up this relationship as well.

Rodney was rolling his eyes by the time he returned to Atlantis. Being taken hostage twice in one week was some kind of new record and he wanted nothing more to hide under the covers for a few days until his body recovered from the exhaustion.

"Rodney, where do you think you are headed?" Carson jogged to catch up with the other man.

The Canadian stopped and made a face as if it were obvious where he was headed, "My quarters. I'm exhausted and going to sleep for the next three days."

"Shouldn't you get examined first?" the former CMO asked, the Rodney he knew would be the first in line for an examination.

"Why? I'm fine." Rodney shrugged and knew Jennifer would yell at him later for not coming in, but maybe he would get a special examination out of it. That idea caused a grin to form.

"What's so funny?" Carson shook his head, knowing something was going on.

"Nothing. If you want to follow and make sure I don't keel over and die, you are free to follow me," it was not an invitation Rodney expected Carson to accept.

The clone had other things to do, but it also had been a long time since he had a chance to talk to Rodney and had no idea what was going on in the man's life. "I think I will," he knew that was not the expected answer as the scientist's lips started flapping.

"I...um...um...okay," Rodney fumbled for words. He was not sure the state his room was in since it had been a few days since he had been there. "You are going to be very bored. At least I'm giving you fair warning."

"You are never boring, Rodney," Carson said in a dry tone, humoring the man.

"Yes, very well," the tired physicist waved for his friend to follow.

"How has life been treating you?" It had been almost five months before today that the Scot had talked with Rodney.

"I almost died a couple of months ago," Rodney made it seem as if it was no big deal.

"Really now? What happened?" Carson wondered how much Rodney exaggerated.

Rodney explained what happened to him during the Second Childhood and finished with a sigh. He waved his hand in front of the door sensor.

Carson was shocked into silence of the seriousness of the illness. "You are fine now?"

"In perfect health," Rodney said with a yawn. "I would have gotten more sleep last night if I knew I was going to be taken hostage again."

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Excuse me?" Rodney was curious what Carson had implied with the question. He sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes, making sure he was very comfortable.

"You and working to all hours of the night." Carson felt sorry for Rodney that he was always focusing too much on work.

The physicist could only laugh at the logical assumption the clone made. "Who said anything about work?" Rodney's mind was in a state of bliss as he recalled the amazing night with Jennifer. It was the first time he had ever connected so deeply with someone else.

"You weren't working?" It was most un-Rodney like.

"No," the voice was high-pitched. "I can see where you would think that, but since I got sick I've come to realize there is possibly more to life than work."

"Possibly?" Carson asked with a measure of scepticism.

"Okay, more than possibly," the smile on Rodney's face said all.

That is all Carson needed to see, "Ah, you are seeing someone. Do I know her?"

"You do," the scientist paused for a moment before looking down.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Carson was befuddled by the reaction.

Rodney shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for another lecture or round of threats. I know everyone is waiting for me to mess this up like I did with Katie, but I'm not this time." He knew that word had to already spreading around the base. The head of science could almost hear the whispers of disbelief and some wondering what kind of bet the CMO lost to be dating him.

"Rodney, I never said such thing. Good for you. I'm glad you found someone. How long have you been seeing this woman?" he was not going to push the jumpy man for any more information than he was willing to give.

"A little over three months. John's known since the beginning and Ronon threatened me after he found out this morning. I'm sure there is plenty of people just waiting in line, expecting me to screw up. The joke is on them because this time is different. I'm pretty sure I've found the _one_," Rodney was never so sure about anything before.

It was a dizzying experience talking to Rodney sometimes and this was one of them as the man jumped from threats to finding the _one _all in **one** breath. Carson had heard what happened between the physicist and botanist, but he did not know if he spoke about Katie the same way he talked about his mystery woman. "What does she do here?" he wondered if Rodney would be willing to give that much.

"Your old job," the scientist said as looked up at Carson for a split second before looking away. Rodney knew it was a matter of time before the lecture would come.

"I'm not surprised."

"What?" he was stunned by Carson's reaction.

"You were expecting a different reaction?" Carson said with a slight smile.

"Um, yeah," Rodney could not say much of anything else.

Carson shook his head, "I always thought you two would make an nice couple. Both of you are a lot alike in a number of ways and she always enjoyed the stories I told her about you." He laughed as he saw Rodney try to process what he was saying. "I thought it a shame that I thought you two probably would never have the chance to meet."

"How...how come you never said anything?" the physicist was still trying to comprehend the news.

"And get your hopes up over something that never would be."

Rodney scowled, "Well, yes."

"So Jennifer is the one?" Carson thought a bit of ribbing was in order.

Rodney's ears and cheeks went red, "I'm pretty sure. Yes, she is."

"Does she know that?" he looked up and smiled as she saw the woman in the doorway.

"I know," Jennifer said with a smile despite her coming here for another reason.

Carson stood up, wanting to give the two sometime, "I think someone is in trouble for skipping out on their post-mission physical. Good luck, Rodney." He knew his friend was in very capable hands.

After Carson's departure, Jennifer sat next to her beau on the bed, "The one? Did I hear that right?" She teased him with a slow and tantalizing kiss.

"Maybe," Rodney teased.

Jennifer crinkled her nose, "Do you think you could get away with this?"

"With what?" he hoped to distract Jennifer with a kiss.

She let herself be taken by the kiss for a minute before pulling away, "You never got yourself checked out after coming back."

"I thought you could do that for me." A man could dream, couldn't he? Rodney hoped a smile could get him out of an exam.

"Not so fast. You may be sexy and flash me a smile, but it's not going to work. Have Amanda examine you and then I can check you out," Jennifer leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, but pulled away just as their lips were going to touch.

"That's blackmail," he pouted. "What about talking about our future? Can that get me out of it?"

The physician shook her head, "Post-mission exam first, then shower and then we can plan for the future." Jennifer liked the way that sounded. "But nothing else unless you get that exam."

Rodney dramatically rolled his eyes, "Fine." He headed for the door but stopped, "Hey are you saying I smell?"

"Just a little. I'll even clean you back for you if you don't give Amanda a hard time."

"Incentive to behave. You know me too well," the man looked at his soulmate and smiled. "We are going to have a good life."

**THE END**


End file.
